North Park Fire
by YouReallySmellLikeDogBunsAAHHH
Summary: I want to write an OC story. Sorry about the shitty title, used to be named OC's Needly Badly! A/N Kenny is taken! NO MORE OC'S! This is my first so NO FLAMING!
1. The First Chapter

Okay, this is the deal, I have nothing fun to do this summer so decided to write a Fanfiction, I know if you've read my Bio then your probaly thinking 'Hey she said she wasn't gonna write anything' well I said I would if an idea comes to randomly so here it is...

Okay, there was a fire in North Park and the North Park Middle School was burnt down so all of the North Park kids have to attend South Park until the school is rebuilt and I need OC's for this so this is where I need you guys...(Story mostly centered around my OC, Krisa Sladen and I thought it would good for me to write an OC story as my first Fanfiction) Send me these through PM or Review I would prefer PM but Review is fine also!

|(•_~)|(•_~)|(•_~)|

Name-

Nickname-

Gender-

Grade (6th,7th,8th all the canons are in 8th)-

Birthdate-

Appearance (Be as descriptive as possible, cause I like to be able imagine characters in my head)-

Personality (It can't be a character without personality)-

Clothes (what kind of clothes they usually wear)-

Crush/sexual orientation (Gay/Lesbian, Straight or Bi)-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Hobbies/Sports/After School Clubs-

Favorite Color-

Favorite Song-

Favorite Food-

Favorite Subject-

Talents (If any)-

Friends-

Enemies-

How they react to Krisa-

Are they friends with Krisa-

1 random fact-

Okay thank you for filling thay out (if you did). I'm gonna try to have to first chapter up in about a week if I get all the OC's I need! Just PM me if you gots any questions!


	2. Chapter 2First Day Bitch

A/N: Okay everyone I know if you read the review for chapter 7 of Friends written White Chocolate Power then your thinking 'She said she wasn't gonna write this for a while!' Well I was pissed and I'm sorry so I'm writing the first chapter (the whole story may be in Krisa's POV if I feel like it)

A/N: I only own Krisa and her family, none of the OC's belong to me, I'm only borrowing them to write this

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Let me start off by saying this, I am not choosing to go to this stupid imbred school! My school it burnt and well, the school said it was mandatory for all North Park students to attend South Park, this will suck, very very hard!

I walked from my bedroom to the bathroom to fix my hair and brush my teeth. When I finished that I went to my bedroom and put on my a red and black Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt, my red skinny jeans and my black Converse.

I walked downstairs and seen my brother Canaan sitting on the couch eating Lucky Charms.

My mom screamed from down the hall, "Are you guys ready?" "Yes mom!" Canaan answered, knowing that I was to pissed off to actual answer her myself.

Canaan and walked out to the car and I got in the back and he got shotgun, like always. They started talking and put my headphones in my ears and started listening to Doomsday by Atyreu.

We arrived at the shitty school about 20 minuted later, North Park Middle looked alot nicer and it was only 3 minutes from our house.

Canaan got out and opened my door for me like he always does. I grabbed my bag and threw my blue ipod nano into it.

When I got out I immediently saw my best friend sitting on a bench in front of the school eating a white chocolate candy bar. "Why are you sitting out here Choco-Laco?" Chocolain looked at me. "I was waiting for you and plus if I go in there, someone might try to take my chocolate!"

I laughed and we walked into the doors. "Holy cake and chocolates times 52! There's like a million kids here!" Chocolain practically. I scanned the room and seen one of my other friends in the corner. "Hello Elissa, do you think this place sucks cause I do!" She looked up from her phone. " Yeah but I think we'll get used to this, godamn hell hole."

I kept on looking around the room for one more person, my brother, where the hell did he go? I got my phone out of my bag and texted him

{Yo cane, where da fuck r u?}

I got a reply almost instantly

{That big group of guys in the corner! 1 of them called you HOT!}

I laughed and looked at Chocolain was now eating chocolate bar number 3.

I looked over and saw a guy I recognized from my school. "Hey Logan, has your day been shitty?" He smiled an nodded, I always used to come to him for help when my parents were fighting, because he was better at giving advice then anyone else I knew. "You wanna see what I sketched last night?" I nodded. He flipped through the pages a sketch book and showed me a picture of a woman in a corner crying with her arm over her forehead. "This is beautiful!" I told him and he smiled at me and then closed his book.

The bell rang loudly and everyone started to walk to class. Maybe this wasn't gonna suck as bad as I thought. I mean theres a ton of hot guys here and I still have my 2 closest friends in the world, I might actually kinda like it here.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Sorry about the short chapter and I didn't really use alot of OC's but I will use more in the next chapter don't worry I will have the next chapter soon, with more OC's, I PROMISE! (*-*)


	3. Second half of The First Day Bitch

A/N: All the reviews I've got are super sweet and I love all of you! I only own Krisa yada yada yada!

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

We all arrived took our seats in homeroom. A woman stood up and started to talk. "Okay, since we have an increase in students here now and the school can't afford to hire another teacher, we have to deal with all you little fuckers."

Holy fuck, that stupid bitch just called us fuckers! I looked over at Elissa, she sat with her head on the desk, I think she's asleep. Chocolain just stared at the teacher, breaking off a piece of chocolate from her pocket.

I noticed none of the South Park people actually cared about what I was on the inside, laughing my ass off at.

The teacher just walked out of the room and left us there alone. I looked to left again an Elissa was talking to some guy with a really awesome hat and a very nasal voice.

"You know she's not coming back, right?" I turned the other way and saw a guy wearing an orange parka with the hood tied as tight as possible, that kinda muffled his speech a little and I could see a tiny piece of golden blonde hair sticking out. "Where's she going?" I asked. " Probably to fuck Mr. Hensworth again, oh I'm Kenny by the way." This guy was freaking adorable! "

I'm Krisa."

We both talked about some of the most random shit ever like, why do people say 'Akleast' instead of 'At least'?, (A/N: That actually pisses me off alot) when the world will end and somehow we ended up talking about sex.

The bell rang and we all walked to our next class. I was stopped by an Italian guy in the hall. "Hello and welcome to our school!" Then he kissed me on both cheeks. "I'm Ciro." "And I'm walking away now." "Wait, stop it's a tradition to greet someone for the first by kissing them on their cheeks." I nodded and walked away.

I walked down the hall and saw a girl, think a 6th grader I recognized fall down and drop her books on the ground. I ran over and help her pick them up. "Need some help?" She nodded, I remember this girl now, her name is Sabrina. We picked up everything "Thank you Krisa." Wow, someone beside my friends that knows my name.

I got to History and sat down in a seat beside a random girl because I didn't see Cocoa or Elissa. "Hi, I'm Destiny Eastman." The girl said with a smile. "I'm Krisa." She smiled and nodded as if making a mental note if my name.

"Hello Krisa, this seat taken?" "Well Kenny, is anyone sitting there?" He laughed and sat down.

I saw Elissa walk in and sit down with that guy she was talking to early an they sat down 3 rows across from me.

History was over pretty quickly. I stood up and walked out the door and out into the hall. I wasn't paying attention and bumped into this guy. "Hey bitch watch where hell your going!" Okay I'm pissed. "Da fuck did you say to me asshole!" " I said to watch where your going bitch!" Then he walked away and started to talking to a redheaded girl on the other side of the hall.

"Yo Krisa, you realize you just cussed out Brian Blackwood right?" Kenny yelled at me. "Yeah well the prick deserved it!" He laughed and we both walked to break.

We sat down beside Elissa and that one guy. "Hey Kris, this is Craig!" Elissa seemed... happy. "Hi, I'm Krisa." I said. "Craig, Krisa just cussed out Brian Blackwood!" Kenny almost screamed. "Oh my God, really?" Craigs voice still very nasal and showing no emotion. Kenny nodded.

I saw Chocolain and some blonde guy walking over toward us. "Krisa, Elissa this is Pip." She said fairly calmly. " 'Eloo chaps." Elissa looked at him funny. "You British?" "Why yes I am."

We all started talking. Then I heard a familiar voice screaming my name. "Canaan, what the hell do you want?" He whispered in my ear. " Earlier when I texted you told you some guy called hot, it was him." Then he pointed to Kenny.

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed. "Sorry." He put his hands up and backed up.

The rest if the day went by really fast actually. At 3:30 our mom came to pick us up. We got in the car the same way did earlier, me back him front. "Did you guys like school?" Our mom asked in a caring voice, which was totally fake, all she cared about was her 2 boyfriends and work. "Sure." I answered putting in my headphones. "Yeah and Krisa got a boyfriend!" Canaan screamed, he's in 8th grade but he's still so immature. My mom's eyes widened, Oh shit.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter enough, I wanted to make it longer but not dragging. 6747- If you think I made Brian to much of asshole just tell me o_O Until next time 'Goodbye you guys!'


	4. A chapter just about Krisa

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and stuff, without you guys I wouldn't be able to write this and I really like writing this! Only Krisa is mine OC's aren't mine, I'm borrowing them and all that shit, now on with the story now! (I wrote this at the beach!)

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

I got out of the car and walked into the house trying to avoid my mom. "Honey, you can tell me about him!" She shouted at me as I slammed the front door in her face.

I ran into my changed my pants and put on some basketball shorts and fell asleep almost immediently. Thank you Jesus.

I woke and looked at my alarm clock, 11:42. Cool, just cool. I went to the kitchen and got a slice of cold pizza out of the fridge. Then I realized, hadn't eaten dinner.

I took the pizza and a Dr. Pepper to my bedroom and started listening to music, a mixed C.D. Canaan made me. I turned to song number 13, my favorite song ever, Nowhere Kids by Shinedown. I put it on repeat and finished my food and somehow fell back asleep.

"Krisa, get your ass up or we're gonna be late!" Canaan screamed then he started jumping on my bed "Da fuck is wrong with you asswad?" I asked trying not to laugh at him. He got down and walked out my door singing. Shit the C.D. was still on. Instead of turning it off, I just got ready listening to Shinedown.

I finished and walked dowstairs. Canaan on the couch, like always, eating a bowl of Lucky Charms.

I ran and jumped on the couch. He started laughing at me.

Mom walked in the room. "C'mon if we don't leave now your not gonna be the only ones late!" She smelled of achohal, a habit she took on shortly after my dad left her for some skank half his age.

Canaan wrapped his arm around me and started to sing again, he is the most tone deaf kid I have ever heard in my life. "If you can't stand, the way this place is take yourself to higher places!" He screamed right in my ear. I winced at the sound.

He got in the front, I got in the back but I don't get that because I'm older them him!

We got to school, he got out, opened my door and mom started to drive away before I was even fully out of the car! I jumped, Canaan started laughing, so did I for some reason, I could have just gotten seriously injured and I think it's funny.

We walked into the school and first person who comes up to me. "Hello Krisa!" "Hello Kenny." I said with no emotion. This was gonna be one long ass day.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

I'm sorry about how bad I am at finding a good stopping point but I hope you guys liked it, I wasn't gonna update until I got back from the beach but I found time while we were

at the pool (By the way, I do all my updating and writing from my Android) and I desided I didn't want to keep all you waiting for a week so I wrote this crappy peice of shit chapter. But if you liked it tell me but I think it sucks!


	5. Random Stuff Happens in This

A/N: Last chapter was just filler because I didn't want you guys to have to wait until I thought of where this is going from here thank you kylekennypiptweek because even after I wrote last chapters shit you still wanted more, sorry if it really wasn't what all of you wanted! I wrote it for fun because I was bored so, I wrote and I apologize for the shittyness (I spelled that wrong I think) so anyway ON TO THE GOOD CHAPTER! Don't own OC's!

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

I looked at Kenny and his deep blue eyes, god they are beautiful. "What did you do last night Kris?" He asked with a small grin. "I fell asleep at 4:00 o'clock ate cold pizza at 11:00 and went back to sleep at 11:30, what did you do?" I'm pretty sure he could hear the annoyance in my voice but I didn't give 2 shits.

He let out a small breathe of air and under his voice I swear I heard him say "if I tell her she'll forget anyway" I looked at him, now walking with his head down "Ken, you can tell me anything, what happened?"

"I got hit by a car." He had the straightest face ever. I laughed a little. He ran his fingers through his golden hair. "I thought maybe you were different." He walked away, out of my sight before I could even ask what the hell just happened.

I looked across the room and saw that Sabrina girl from yesterday. I walked over to her. "Hey, whatcha listening to?" She was like me, only one earbud and the music as loud as possible. "Oh hey Krisa, Paramore." "Cool." I put my back to the wall beside her. She threw the ipod and headphones in her bag. "Krisa, we never talk this is the second time we have in 2 days."

I looked at my young companion. "Well can we talk then?" She smile at me. "Of course we can!" We talked until eventually the bell rang, signaling it was time for class.

I walked to the room and I was stopped shortly after by Kenny. "I was an asshole a second ago and I am so sorry!" He looked almost in tears. "Ken, are you crying?" He looked at me "No I'm just sweating through my eyes." He wiped his face.

We both walked into the room and sat down in the back of the room.

The teacher started talking and I kinda zoned out, listening to music in my head, mostly new Hollywood Undead and Skrillex.

The bell rang and we all left the room. The rest of the day went by like really fast.

My mom got me and Canaan and toom us home, dropped us off and left to meet her boyfriend. I went to my bedroom and Canaan went to the kitchen and started eating Lucky Charms, like always.

I almost screamed when I looked at my phone, I had a text and it read

{Hey Krisa! I kinda got your number from Chocolain and wanted to apologize

again for earlier -Kenny}

I found Chocolain's number in my phone an called her, she picked up almost instantly,

"Hellllo Krisssa!"

"Hey Choco-Laco, I gotta ask you something, why did you give Kenny my number?" She gasped "I didn't though, this is a mystery!"

"No I don't think so Choco, but I think I know who did, call you back later bye!" I hung up an ran downstairs.

"Canaan you fucker!" He looked at me. "What the fuck bitch?" "Did you give Kenny my number?" He nodded his head slowly "Yes I did, what's the big deal? You like him, he likes you." I was ready to kill Canaan.

"If I wanted him to have my number I would have given it to him myself!" Canaan looked at me. "Did he tell you that he got it rom Chocolain?" I nodded. "That's because we wanted to avoid you hating me!"

I went to my room and listened to same song on repeat for 3 hours, Comin' In Hot by Hollywood Undead.

I eventually just fell asleep around 10:00 o' clock that night.

The next day I arrived at school half an hour late and I always hated walking in late, the one day Canaan feels sick, I got the paper from the office and went to class.

I walked in and everyone stared at me. I walked to the teachers desk with my head down, she signed the paper and I took my seat.

Like always, the teacher left after about 5 minutes of class. Someone tapped my shoulder, I turned to my left. "Brian what the fuck?" He looked at my clothes, black skinny jeans Hollywood Undead t shirt and my red Vans "Why do you dress like a phony little emo poser, some people are like this for a reason you stupid bitch." He turned back, okay I've had enough of this annouing prick. I stood up. "Okay sometimes people have opinions and sometimes they should keep them in their fuckin throats an bite their goddamn tongue instead of saying it out loud, keep in your little back woods,imbred, son of a bitch little cock suckin' mouth!" Everyone was staring at me, Brian too, Kenny trying not to laugh everyone else scared to talk, standing in the door in class for the first time ever was Mrs. Clayborn.

"Krisa Sladen, in the principal's office now!" Goddamn this bitch, I stood up with my head down and growled a little as I walked out of the door.

I sat outside the office for about 20 minutes until someone else sat down beside me. A girl I knew from North Park, Tala Raven, she sat down beside me. "Yo Tala why are you here?" She looked at me. "I was standing there when some guy came up behind me and said 'bitch' for no reason so I punched him in the gut, I didn't know he had tourettes."

I laughe and expained what happened with Brian and I. We talked for a minute until the principal called me into his office.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Okay I think I will end there because I'm tired and I have no clue how a prinicipal would yell at a student for something like that, I've only seen it in Easy A

I'll probably update tomorrow when I get home, my boyfriends taking me somewhere! Okay well I'll see you guys tomorrow or whenever an idea comes to me.

"Good-bye you guys!"


	6. Meeting My New Best Friend

Offices...I hate them. They put the world and people in bad places. Very bad. I mean I am in the fucking princapal's office and he staring at me. I think he wants to take my pants off and do something funny to me on his metal desk. Hahaha like Bad Teacher.

"Krisa,"

"What?"

"You said an inopropriate comment to a student."

"And you have smellinng breath. I can see we have two problems now."

He sighed and sat back in his chair. "You know what you are fat. A fat little cow."

"I have eating problems..SHUT UP!" I touched my stomach. "I don't have flab here."

"I see it."

"That's my boobs you fucking twat!"

"Detention,"

"Good it's enjoyable." We sat in silent for a moment or two. And then I stand up an leave with him saying.

"Yeah leave you little white trash fat cow."

"I am!"

I exit his office and go in to the main one. I see a girl with red, brown and blue hair screaming at the person that helps the man in the office.

"You told me to sign in."

"You don't really write 'Sign In'. You put your name!"

"I am just obeying orders." She looks like she is about to start crying. "Stop yelling at me. I have a cramp in my thigh!"

"Just put your name!"

"Well after can I go to the nurse?"

"No, you've been here for ten minutes and you have a new person that doesn't like you."

"Well you're the first you fatty." I stare at the girl for a second, she was just yelling at a receptionist. Who does that? You know I like this person.

"JUST SIGN IN!"

The girl writes on the pad of paper. "There!"

The lady looks at it. "I mean your name!"

"I am leaving and going to the nurse!" The girl turns and leaves the office.

The lady behind the counter puts her head in her hands. "Fucking idiot."

I follow the girl out.

8798456465416768454

I finally catch up to the girl. "Dude that was awesome."

She stops walking, squats and turns around. "Do I know the person I am speaking to?"

"I don't think so but I like your hair."

"I like your hair also."

We stood there for a second.

"Yeah, I gotta go to the nurse."

"May I please walk with you?" I ask. "The teacher is already pissed at me."

She nods and we continue walking towards the nurse.

"Are you a bad kid? What did you do?" She ask, she asks like a three year old.

"I,uh, called someone a bad word."

"That's how I got kicked out of my last school."

"What did you call them?" I ask.

_two minutes later_

"Woah dude, that's pretty intense."

She shrugs, "Yeah."

"I just realized something,"

"What?"

"We've been talking for five mintues and I yet I've found out your name."

"You are so right. So what is your name?"

"YOu tell me yours first."

"I'm older than you!" She yells.

"GABBY!"

We both turn around to see Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh and Kenny running towards us. They all four hug her.

"Gabby, I can't belive your here." Stan says in a weird british accent.

"Yeah,"

"Gabby I've missed you." Kyle says hugging her **_very_**tightly.

"Uhhh, big, jewish dude get off me."

"Don't make fun of my jewish-ness."

"So your name is Gabby?"

"Ehhh...no,no,no,no I am never making that noise again. But yes my name is Gabby."

"Oh my name is Krisa."

"Krisha?"

"No, Ga-bahi!"

"Hey my name is not Ga-bahi! It's Gabby."

"Ehhhhhaakkkhhh!" Came from behind us. We turn around to the fat guy.

"Cartman?"

"What?"

"Did you just die?" Kenny ask.

Gabby runs and jumps on Cartman's back. "Don't die, you fat, big, fucking, piece of white chocolate!"

"Ehhhhhhakkkhhhh!"

"Stop making weird noises!" She screams hitting his head.

"So," Kenny says rocking back and forth on his feet. "Are you all here friends including Krisa?"

"Me and Gabby had like ten minutes of face time before you guys ran over here. So," I poke his cheek. "Shut up, Kenny."

He stares at my finger very angerily.

"Hey guys?" Gabby says.

"What?"

"I haven't been to the nurse yet and my thigh is very much cramping."

"Let be going!" Kyle screams. And then we all skip to the nurse but Gabby who was still on Cartman's back.

6666666666666666666632321321 3213213213

**Well this has been a fun two person writing exprience with GabbyBustsYourButt. Thanks for reading. It may how sucked but we don't care. **

**Hi this is Gabby, I typed this whole thing but it's filled with both thoughts. Outta both our minds, So if you please review this and put your favorite thing someone said. That would be nice. (While writing this we both sang 'Ain't No Rest for the Wicked'. Have a pleasent tomorrow.**

**Okay This is Krisa goodbiiiiiiiii! 'Goodbye you guys.'**


End file.
